Love's grown deep
by topher girl0102
Summary: Donna refuses to fall into Eric's arms on his return from Africa, and moves to Madison to start classes at UW.  But E/D being E/D – can they keep their hands off each other even when they are broken up ? A phone call between the friends gets hot and heavy


Summary - Donna refuses to just fall into Eric's arms on his return from Africa, and finally moves to Madison to start classes at UW after the New Year. She comes home most weekends to Point place though as Bob still lives there. And the basement gang are just as close as ever, as they see the 80s roll in. Eric has no choice but to stay 'just friends' with Donna and wait for her to give into the inevitable. But E/D being E/D – can they keep their hands off each other even when they are broken up? Read on to see how a humdrum phone call gets all hot and heavy!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with T7S, the title of this story is from a song by the same name by Kenny Nolan.

Authors Note – I am currently writing a longish ED fic that tries to make sense of why Eric broke up with Donna soon after reaching Africa, and their journey back to each other. The S7 and S8 writers made sure that anyone attempting to do this and make it work has their work cut out for them. But this chapter kept popping up in my head and refused to go away; I didn't want to have to M rate the whole fic for this steamy episode so here it is on its own.

As the summary says, Eric stayed after coming home for the New Year and _desperately _wants Donna back as his girl – she's not giving up going to college AGAIN though and leaves as per her plan , but she's left the door kinda open as well as to what could possibly happen between them. This one off is what happens during a regular 'hey how was your week' phone call between the 'just friends for now'.

Oh, and the story might include some JH as well – so for the sake of my sanity, I'm going with none of the S8 crazy stuff like Sam and Jackie-Fez happened. Hyde saw Kelso with Jackie in Chicago many months ago and broke it off.

Hope you enjoy reading this.

**March 7****th**** 1980 Friday evening - 5pm - Forman's Basement**

Eric Forman sat on the battered couch that he recently had tried sprucing up by getting some new upholstery and cushions. He hadn't been able to throw away those faded green cushions though and they were tucked away safe in one of his closets upstairs as a memoir of 'those times' from many moons ago. Star wars theme music played softly from the player and he was leaning forward writing in his notebook with two or three text books nearby for reference. His 6 months in Africa hadn't got him enough scholarship money to start university immediately but he was applying to start later that year. The work he had done at Africa was a very good start to getting his teaching credits and the programme had hired him on for further research projects that he could do from home. He also drove into Kenosha most days a week for a few hours each day at the local college where he had enrolled for classes relevant to subjects he was hoping to major in at University.

Africa had made him realise that he wasn't cut out to live aimlessly, he needed goals, something to work toward. He had caught Red looking at him with pride a few times since his return, his dad had realised how set he was on a teaching career and how ready he was to take on hard work to achieve that goal as soon as he could. It actually even felt good to know that he hadn't wrecked Donna's dreams either by getting her pregnant at 19 in a trailer park house in Point place. She was at Madison looking radiant every time she spoke to him about her journalism or writing classes. She was a part time DJ as well at the local radio station there and was enjoying just being a college girl for now with no real responsibilities.

Now if only she would take him back again – all the pieces of his life would be perfect. But he was ready to take things as slow as she wanted them to be this time round and just enjoy whatever she was offering at this moment in time. Of course, it was easier to do this because she never seemed to hang out with any of the guys in her uni and he prayed every day that things stayed that way till they got back together.

The door opened and Hyde walked in – he pulled off his sports coat and rolled up the sleeves off his shirt. He pushed a few buttons on the music player and Zeppelin replaced Star wars. As always, he got himself a beer before sitting down in his seat.

'Big day at the record store?' Eric asked, with a brief glance upward at his friend before looking down at his notes again. Hyde still lived in the basement and worked at the Grooves in Point place. But WB had increased his responsibilities quite a lot in recent months and he now travelled a week every month to other Grooves stores in Wisconsin and nearby states. WB had also suggested he set up an apartment in Kenosha as it would be easier to travel from there on work and now that Eric was back, Hyde knew Mrs Forman might be convinced to agree that Hyde moving to Kenosha and coming to Point place for work and weekends might be the logical next move.

Hyde grunted in reply and turned his attention to the TV that was playing on mute.

'Got some good new stuff from Leo today, man' He said without taking his eyes off the TV, 'its smoke up time once the other idiots get here.'

Eric grinned without looking up again. The weekend was starting on a high note.

SAME DAY 7pm – FORMAN BASEMENT

'Leo is totally awesome, man' said Kelso with a goofy smile on his face ' this stuff just keeps getting better and better'. Hearing him say this with his police cadet uniform on increased the amusement levels in the circle. Kelso had been able to get himself back into Police training again. But he was based in Chicago now sharing living space with a few other moronic cadets. He saw as much of his daughter as he could in the evenings and was trying his best to make Brooke see what great dad material he was. Although the others didn't see how that would work as every now and then he couldn't help nailing a non uggo lady cadet , or lady suspect a couple of times. He was inevitably back home most weekends with a huge bag of laundry for his mom to help with and an eager willingness to dig into any homemade goodies at home or Mrs. Forman's kitchen.

'Yes' said a smiling Fez 'I love that old sonavabeetch.' Fez shared an apartment with Jackie since Kelso had moved to Chicago – but a few weeks ago, Fez had done quite well at an 'interview' at one of the swanky hair salons in Chicago , so a move there was on the cards if he heard back from them.

'You guys' said Eric, looking around the circle. 'Donna isn't coming home this weekend – she's got some extra classes tomorrow and she's helping one of the girls in her dorm with some charity thing as well tomorrow evening. At least these past few weeks I got to see her every weekend, now it looks like she might drop her visits down to every other weekend '. His voice was getting higher pitched with each sentence.

'Why do you even care, Forman' laughed Hyde. 'Aren't you just another one of her girlie girlfriends now? You get to paint her nails and brush her hair, help her carry her brief case to classes and work if you're lucky. But she won't let you do anything else. You're even more pathetic now than before you left last year, Forman'

Kelso was almost off his chair laughing. 'Eric, you're totally not keeping up'. Last week I locked myself by mistake into one of the cells at the station when I was interrogating some inmates – I was stuck there over the weekend and I still scored more than you have since you got back'.

' Errric, you fool, be a man' said Fez with a scathing look ' Knock the door down to her dorm room and demand that she satisfy your needs'.

Eric looked at his friends with a deadpan expression. 'Yeah thanks Fez, let's call that plan B' …'oh, and Hyde, at least Donna lets me be her girlfriend. Jackie looks at you these days like she wouldn't even let you be her maid. What's that about …Steven' he finished mimicking Jackie's tone.

Hyde's Zen expression stayed intact. 'Whatever man' …'Like I'm interested in being her maid, or poodle or boyfriend. I'm tired of her running to moron lover boy here every time she's failed to push me to do something she wants'.

'For the last time, Hyde' scowled Kelso 'we weren't doing anything, I was just there as a friend.'….'Man' he continued looking around and started grinning 'my looks are so devastating, I broke them up even when I wasn't trying'. He ducked as various objects were thrown at him.

**SAME DAY - 10 PM -FORMAN's BASEMENT**

Eric was lying on the sofa, the TV playing on very low volume. He didn't even know what he was watching – but there was a couple kissing on screen to romantic music and his mind was replaying all those kisses from what felt like so long ago. He should get a medal he vaguely thought - almost a year of celibacy that started the day he left for Africa and sill counting. He thought again about one of the last times, just as he had every day in Africa, Donna in her Princess Leia costume ….

The phone rang and he picked it up on the second ring.

'Hey' Donna's husky voice on the phone. He had been waiting all day to hear it again. 'Sorry, couldn't call at 9, my roommate was on the phone for ages before she finally left for home. Hope I didn't wake your parents or anything.

'It's okay' he said. 'My parents know when the phone rings after dinner it's you and not Laurie. She usually uses her one call from the cell to call her pimp, you see.'

He heard her usual sexy chuckle and could feel her smiling - but they had known each other for so long now he could pick up on her mood almost immediately.

'Classes go okay today for Madison's most beautiful redhead?'

She asked at the same time 'You and Hyde watching something lame on TV?'

'Nope. Hyde had to drive Leo to meet a guy about a thing; I'm not really sure what. So the only person watching lame-o stuff on TV is me.

Fez and Kelso had left much earlier, both still laughing as they debated all the places they could be locked in or buried under that weekend and still have more chances of scoring than Eric. Hilarious stuff.

Donna gave a deep sigh. 'I didn't do too well on one of my journalism tests today, Eric…and I studied real hard all of us last week. I think most of the kids in my class are way smarter than me, Eric'.

'Oh come on, Donna' He replied. 'You always worried after a test at school as well and when the grades came in, you were usually an A+. You know that's true'.

'Mmmm….I hope you're right this time, Eric'….I don't want to have to deal with flunking out right now. Mom called me today morning from California and she sounds like she's finally completely lost it….I have to constantly hear my parents taking digs at each other all over again'. Another deep sigh.

'They still care about each other, Donna. That's logically the only reason they can't stop talking about each other to you.

She smiled. How did he make everything so much better just by being there? She loved having her best friend back.

'I'm so sorry, Eric. I haven't even asked you if you heard back yet on your latest research reports. Weren't they going to let you know about possible publication today?'

'I got a phone call today to say they make the final cut on Monday, but it's looking very promising , Donna. Wait, what are those sounds, your roommate missed her bus after going Godzilla on the phone for an hour?'

'No, that's just me getting into bed.' She said. 'I've pulled the phone all the way over here'

That's all it took for simmering naughty thoughts to kick into full drive in Eric's head.

'What're you wearing, Donna? ' the words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was going to say. Damn he thought and waited for the snarky reply that she was in flannels and granny panties.

A few seconds of silence on the other side before he could hear her husky voice again. 'A deep blue satin slip that only barely covers my thighs. Oh and it's not very good on top either, barely keeps my boobs in with this stupid slashed neckline. Oh and these spaghetti straps make spaghetti look like Iron'.

She heard his breath hitch even before she finished and she couldn't help a slight smile, he couldn't see her, and somehow that made her feel safer. Yup, he knew the effect those green eyes had on her, but he couldn't use those over the phone now, could he?

'Really? …you sexy little wench. ….I wish I was there with you' He tried to match her playful tone but the longing in those last few words was palpable on the line.

'I missed you so much Eric, when you were in Africa.' Her tone matched his now.

'Donna, I'm so –'

But she continued. 'Eric, remember those times when we were still virgins and I came in through your window at night and crept into bed with you'.

Images of 17 year old Donna climbing into his bed….her red hair and white limbs…..being able to touch her and kiss her but not being able to get inside her. 'Tingly in the pants' was an understatement at the moment.

'Mmm…' was the only reply he could manage right then.

'Oh and remember that time we were almost about to do it on the table and your parents walked in' She couldn't help giving a small giggle at the memory.

Oh dear god. Images of Donna bending over the kitchen table, her blue eyes inviting him inside ….He felt dizzy as all the blood in his body rushed to his pelvis.

'God, those basement morons gave us a hard time about that for weeks after' she said skipping further down memory lane. Tralalala.

'Donna' had his voice always been this sexy? It was doing all kinds of things to her right now.

'Umm, Donna….that was nothing compared to the 'hard' time you're giving me right now.

'Eric are you …is it ….'

'I have a hard on that could knock down wood if that's what you're asking, Donna. And if I had been asleep right now, all it would take to make me come would be some hand action from Dream Donna'.

A rush of heat had pooled into her thighs at that and she could feel her barely there panties start to dampen.

All he could hear was her breathing get very uneven. Okay, good. She either had to stop right now or …finish what she had started.

'Donna, I could be there in a couple of hours – maybe faster, if I take Red's car instead of the cruiser'.

He could hear his heart throbbing as he waited for her reply, other parts of him were throbbing even harder.

'Eric, you know I'm still stuck in this dorm for the rest of this term. We can't have 'visitors' this late.'

She heard him give a loud rasping exhalation in response.

He knew that there were ways around that if she really wanted to make this happen tonight. So she wanted to push the boundaries on where they were, but she didn't want them breaking down either.

'Eric….we could …we could just keep, uh , talking like this….. , I'm really enjoying this'.

He tried to make sense of that through the fogs in his mind right now. So, she wanted to stay 'just friends' but phone sex was okay? Had he heard her right?

He opened his mouth to argue the logic of this – and then shut his mouth again. Wait, his girl wanted to talk dirty on the phone to him until he came and he was going to say that was a bad idea? Screw that.

'Okay, yeah let's do that' he said….. 'Madison's making you kinky, young lady'.

He was using his 'teacher' tone – and that brought back a new set of memories – all his crazy fantasies on seeing her in that catholic school uniform for a year.

'God I wish we had done that trampoline thing while you still had the uniform' he said reading her thoughts.

Her panties were wet rather than damp now and the silk material against her breasts and down there was creating the most delicious friction. It had been so long since she had felt his hands and mouth on her. The urge to move her hand to between her thighs was getting bad.

'Eric, take your pants off' she said. He was more than ready to obey there, and after a couple of painful attempts managed to pull the denim down.

He pressed himself back down on the couch with the phone cradled against his ear.

'Donna, I'm giving this couch more action right now than it's probably seen in months' he tried a joke to hide that he felt slightly vulnerable with his pants off and not being able to pull Donna under him.

'Eric, my panties are like completely drenched right now. And my breasts are tingling all over …its been so long Eric, and it feels sooo good.'

' Donna, I wish I could lick you right now, in your mouth, on your breasts and between your thighs. ….Remember that time in the closet'. ?

She was too shy most times for oral action and would push him away …but one of the few times she didn't was in the closet….the dark and the confined space helped pull her defences down….she had let him kiss her anywhere and everywhere that he had been wanting to.

His hand had moved into relieve some of his torment now…and her muscles had been contracting in pre orgasm spasms after what he said about the licking.

For a few seconds, they could only hear each breathing ….and then all the agony he was feeling made him lose control, 'God, Donna. I want to fuck you ….so bad.'

He had never used those words before to her, and the desperation in his voice drove her over the edge. She was barely even touching herself but she felt the most pleasurable and strong orgasm take over. She didn't know if it was the shock of those crude words that seemed more real than a slew of flowery one or the tone of his voice – the tone that told a woman she had her man exactly where she wanted him, completely out of his mind with wanting her.

He heard her soft cries of pleasure clearly and that's all it took to finish him as well. Her nerves continued to shudder as she heard his groan.

They didn't speak at all as they waited for their breathing to calm.

'Donna, sweetie, are you okay?'

'I'm better than okay, Eric'….she was smiling, he could feel it…'thank you for being there ….for me tonight'

'You're welcome Milady' he was smiling too now, god they were just a pair of goons as always. 'And you'll be getting my thank you note in the mail as well'

' Donna, um, I've got some stuff in my hand I've got to get rid of before Hyde walks in, sure you don't want me to drive over after I've cleaned up, I could be there in less time than it would take for you to find your flannels and granny panties ?'

'It's okay Eric-it's way too late in the night for you to be driving'…..Look one of the girls here is going to Kenosha on Sunday to see her folks, I could get a ride with her and be at Point place by midday….I don't have classes on Monday till afternoon – we could do something with the gang…. Or maybe take a drive out in the cruiser?'

'Oh wow and here I was crying during the circle that you weren't home this weekend. Just let me know what time you come into Kenosha on Sunday morning and I will be there to drive you home''

'Eric, there are buses every minute from Kenosha to Point place-'but he cut off her objections firmly.

'Okay, at least make sure you get all your course work and stuff done tomorrow , I don't want you having to do all nighters next week because of Sunday' – and she was laughing now ' and promise me no talking about how you're going to rewrite Star Wars someday to edit out all the bad parts this weekend, okay ?'

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it – Please, Please, Please review.**


End file.
